yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Gibbs
Sam Gibbs a.k.a The Boatman (14 December 1991) is currently working closely with Sparkles* as an Audio Engineer at Yogtowers, and not much is known about him. He helps to admin Radio Sparkles*, along with Sparkles*, Beckii, Adam, Minty and Martyn. Sam also has a Soundcloud account here which features many things he has performed and one song he showed to Sparkles - A cover of 'Who Are You'. In the early hours of 16/07/13 Sam held a question and answer time in Radio Sparkles* to fill out his Trivia section on the Wiki page. In conclusion, Sam is a hybrid being consisting of part man, part boat. Sam also worked behind the scenes on the 2013 Christmas Livestream alongside Sparkles, performing jobs such as changing viewpoints of the stream, balancing audio levels and generally ensuring the stream ran smoothly. He also appeared during the Dream Team Superstream, where he competed in a Just Dance 2014 dance-off with Strippin (Sam v Sam) and played guitar during the four-chords song. His presence and contributions to the livestream have helped to build up a small fanbase for Sam. Summary Sam joined the Yogscast in the early part of 2013 as an audio engineer training under Sparkles*. Now the student has become the master and has dedicated his life to deliver the voices of the Yogscast to your ear holes as pleasantly as possible. Links *Twitter *Soundcloud Trivia *Sam says that Pink Floyd is maybe his favourite band *Sam also enjoys listening to Rush, Yes and The Foo Fighters *His favourite fizzy drink is Tango Apple *Sam's favourite colour is blue *He enjoys watching Inception and Hot Fuzz *His favourite Emu is Nog from Radio Sparkles* on Soundrop *His favourite fast food restaurant is Nandos *Terry's chocolate Orange is his favourite chocolate *Sam believe's Kayaking and Surfing are hobbies people should take up *Milk bottles are his favourite sweets *Sam has the greatest moves of all time *He started learning guitar when he was 11 years old *Strawberry is his favourite flavour of lollipops *He enjoys Vanilla milkshake *He prefers to poop while handstanding, but only in public bathrooms *His favourite Ice Cream flavour is Mint *He suggests he doesn't own enough slaves *His most played game is Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 and his favourite game is League of Legends *His favourite pizza is a meat feast *A Song of Ice and Fire is his favourite book series *Lost and Game of Thrones are his favourite TV shows *He currently employs Henry from Radio Sparkles* to fetch him coffee daily but regrets doing so as he is yet to recieve any coffee *Sam has never required the use of a dongle *Since June Sam's daily coffee intake has increased by about 30%, so is searching for a second person to bring him daily coffee *Sam was the Witch in the Yogscast's game of Werewolves. *The acronym S.A.M. is believed to stand for two different things; The first being Sentient Audio Machine or Sexually Attractive Male Gallery YOGSCASTSam.png|S.A.M.'s Yogscast avatar. Sam.png|Sam on a Boat samtheboatman.png|Sam went out on his boat once, and got terrible sunburn. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Staff